yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Drops
Drops are an important game mechanic that Info-chan provides in Yandere Simulator. Gameplay In order to access the Drops menu, Ayano will have to open her phone menu, and go into the "Favors" section. To the right, there will be a subsection named "Drops". If the player pays Info-chan panty shots, several drops that can be used to expel a rival or complete certain tasks can be bought. Info-chan will throw the purchased items out of her window from the Info Club. Most items have yet to be implemented. When multiple things are purchased from Info-chan as of the June 3rd, 2016 Build, Info-chan will drop them one at a time in the order that they were bought. Only one of each item can be bought a day. Objects * Clean Uniform: Costs 5 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a spare uniform from the Info Club window. Ayano can change into this uniform in the shower room if she has no blood on her. She can also take it to the Sewing Room and modify it to complete Kokona Haruka's task. * Pack of Cigarettes: Costs 1 panty shot. Info-chan will drop a pack of cigarettes from the Info Club window. This contraband can be placed into Ayano's current rival's bag. Ayano can then report her to the guidance counselor for possessing contraband. Ayano can also give it to Musume Ronshaku to complete her task. Ayano cannot smoke these.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-5gUACvA2-B1lNhurwy2ANMXiku_Vnmk71Vo2OMWYt8/preview * Box of Matches (removed): Costed 5 panty shots. Info-chan would drop a pack of matches from the Info Club window. The box could be picked up. Infinite matches could have been thrown, and the landing spot was designated with a pink arc. When a match was lit, the player could toss it at a student who is doused with gasoline, causing them to burn to death. Implemented in the June 15th, 2016 Build and removed on the March 5, 2019 Build. * Headset: Costs 1 panty shot. Info-chan will drop a headset out of the Info Club window. The headset can be picked up. This is used in the matchmaking elimination method, to guide a suitor. * Emetic Poison: Costs 10 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a bottle of emetic poison out of the Info Club window. The bottle can be picked up. The player can use it to poison any student, except the Student Council and the Bullies, and, in the future, the current rival or Senpai's food in order to force them to go to the bathroom to vomit. While they are vomiting, Ayano has the option to drown them. * Lethal Poison: Costs 20 panty shots. Info-chan will drop one bottle of lethal poison out of the Info Club window. The bottle can be picked up. The player can use it to poison any student, and in the future, the current rival's food in order to kill her. *'Headache Poison:' Costs 10 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a bottle of headache poison out of the Info Club window. The bottle can be picked up. The player can use it to poison any student, which will inflict a headache upon them. The student will head to the nurse and ask for some pills. The nurse will walk over to the medicine cabinet to acquire headache pills, allowing Ayano a window of opportunity to steal the tranquilizer, which is also inside the cabinet. After the nurse gives the student medicine, they will rest in the infirmary. *'Sedative:' Costs 20 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a bottle of sedative out of the Info Club window. The bottle can be picked up. Ayano can use it to poison any student, causing them to feel drowsy, making them go to the Infirmary to rest. Ayano can also use the sedative to kidnap a student. *'Directional Mic:' Costs 5 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a directional microphone out of the Info Club window. The microphone can be picked up. It can be used to record nearby conversations. *'Lock Pick:' Costs 10 panty shots. Info-chan will drop a lock pick out of the Info Club window. The lock pick can be picked up. Can be used to pick the lock to the Gardening Club Shed and the Katana Case, but only as a one-time use. Trivia *Drops first appeared in the March 31st, 2016 Build. The feature was functional in the May 1st, 2016 Build. *The Matchbox is currently the only removed drop. Gallery Schemes.jpeg|Drops on the "Favors" menu. March 31st, 2016. Infoitems.png|All drop objects. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Perks Category:Interactive